


第二日

by soleilcalm



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Hank gets more than one hug, M/M, Minor Character Death, Non-Graphic Violence, Post-Pacifist Ending, Understanding, mentions of blue haired Traci and her gf
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 13:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14977976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soleilcalm/pseuds/soleilcalm
Summary: “你想给一个有自毁倾向的老头买晚饭？”他本可以使用更尖刻的词汇，但康纳的目光为此举增加了不小的难度。“我想和我的朋友住在一起，如果你愿意。”





	第二日

他们终于分开时，康纳额头的卷毛已经不在原位。它浸了雪水，又任汉克的衣领刮蹭，如今由凛风拂过了头顶。他的眼中映出面目被雪云扯碎的旭日，嘴角小幅度地颤抖，汉克从未见过如此鲜活且迷惘的人。果不其然，康纳的第一句话就是个问题。“你打算去哪，副队长？”他喘息着，好像一个拥抱就能让他精疲力竭。

“警局，我们得先把你胸口的洞补好。”汉克说，“跟我上车。”但事实上，接下来的几秒钟，他默许了康纳的沉默，并借机捕捉他身上可见的细节。他计算指示灯的转速，观察人造睫毛的颤抖，那些雀斑无排布模式可循，像肆意洒落的星屑。他觉得他完了，而康纳还在斟酌措辞。

“这不是我想问的。普通住民收到了撤离底特律的指令，目前，你并非执法机关的雇员，打算去哪儿？”

汉克瞪大了眼睛，他以为答案显而易见，尤其是对于专攻国家安全任务的仿生人而言。“我又老又累，我会留下。问够了就上车吧。”

转身前，他瞧见康纳欲言又止的神情，抿紧嘴唇的样子像冲着他嘟嘴。好在尽管康纳探查到他不规律的呼吸，或其他光听名字就叫人不安的指标，他也没有直接地表达疑虑。康纳默然地跟随，仿真的鼻息扑上汉克的后颈，是温热的，让那儿发麻。他这才发觉手心和胸口早被冷汗浸湿了，赶忙把双手插进兜里。

他们两个的脚步声隐没在雪中，汉克望向这片边缘缀有铁灰色的白雾，竖起耳朵，四周连车队发动机轰鸣的余音也没有。康纳足够耐心地同他穿过事实上更曲折的巷道，等找到依偎在路灯杆旁边的老爷车，他悄声站到汉克身旁，观察两人的吐息一齐卷入风中。

“这鬼天气只会更冷。”汉克狠狠扯动安全带，他第三次才点着火。把车开出来以后，他长叹了声，车内的温度还没上来，所以车窗内部蒙了层薄雾。康纳立刻探向左前方，吹口气，雾就散了。留意到汉克尖锐的余光，他挑起两条无辜的眉毛，老警探费了很大功夫才没呻吟出声。

上路后，他们两个，勉强加上这辆和主人感情挺深、得人工驾驶的古董，似乎成了城里仅剩的活物。市区建筑自发的低鸣中止了，抗争和处刑的痕迹都暂且被阻隔在肉眼的视线外，但康纳不时看向窗外，把表情留给那儿可能存在的幽灵。汉克咬住脸颊内侧，呼吸愈发沉重。

“你的后背怎么样？”好极了，一个破冰的话题，可汉克没预料到他这么问，没有现成的答案。火上浇油的是，康纳从侧面投来的视线缺少往日的精准，说不准他在看哪儿。

“我的后背怎么了？”他咽口唾沫，指尖压紧方向盘。

“在模控生命大楼，你被摔到了地上。”他皱皱眉，兴许和汉克一样，暂时不想讨论那里的事。

汉克假笑了一下。“聪明鬼。让我们听听你的分析。”

“从物理以及概念上讲，症状和感觉是不同的，我可以确认你受了擦伤，但无法获悉你的痛感。”

“你想问我疼不疼？”如果不需要看路，他指定要瞪着康纳，直到他明白过来，把令他如坐针毡的目光移至正前方，迫使打着旋的雪片逃离他的视野。

“对，我需要知道。你因为我才受伤。”他轻声说。这下无论如何，汉克也不敢看他的眼睛了。

“我自愿蹚的浑水，而且你救了我，忘记这事了？”汉克的太阳穴涨得厉害，谈这个实在为时过早。“不疼。你呢？那一枪肯定不好受。”这是个真诚的问题，尽管他确实很想转移话题，而且早就知道答案。

康纳没有回应，指示灯在蓝和黄之间转换。汉克的舌尖抵住上颚，否则他会立即发问，还会喊出来。他尝到了血味，仔细想想，它并非来自体内的伤口，而是漫散在空气中，抑或仅仅是他的想象。

他打开车窗，车内太闷、太小了，当康纳不为所动地开口，声音被吹得支离破碎时尤为如此。

“我的回答会给你更大的压力，副队长。”哈，当然，他的体征一览无余。

“我可以接受，说吧，正好要到了。”他抬起左手的食指朝前面点了点。谢天谢地。

康纳屏住气，再缓缓吐出。其实，人类面临压力时常做的一些小动作比难听的实话更刺人，但即使他乐意了解人类的社交技巧，汉克也不是好老师。

“我的大部分感知功能被默认关闭。前往模控生命时，我已经成为异常仿生人，痛觉对行动的影响将具备统计学意义，更没有开启的动机。你大概还想了解机体损伤的情况，那是可以忽略的，别担心。”

他的口吻很平淡，但汉克记得，康纳曾逼视染蓝血的双手，再让目光逡巡于他、那个死去的耶利哥和他背后的天幕之间。他的眼神显然规避着什么。汉克克制发抖的冲动，听康纳讲，他感到了死。也许从康纳的角度出发，他当时的坦言并未表露任何程度的脆弱，但其中的恐惧是先验且不证自明的，和仿生人、变异、智慧生命与否无关。

“好答案。”他最后这么说。

那是个蠢问题。疼痛并非重中之重，死亡才是他妈的句号。砰，什么都完了。汉克慢慢将车停下，熄火。砰，老汽车咕哝道。他数了两次呼吸才下车，康纳这次跟在他身侧，平滑的手背划过他的袖口，这件夹克他穿了十来年。后来，康纳的手自然地垂落、收回，汉克的喉结滚动了一次。

 

大半的警力都已经出动，负责居民的撤离。不过以防万一——毕竟世事无常，他们决定绕远，假如福勒真把他的卡消磁了，有段路还得爬通风管。库房的新守卫是个比汉克大几岁的女人，朝他们挥挥手。“把你召回来了？”

“名义上还在受处分，”汉克耸耸肩，“FBI的脸面很金贵。”话音刚落下，他就感到后脑勺被康纳的目光刺穿，不得不朝斜前方迈了一步，但那种炽烈程度非人所能及的目光紧紧追随，汉克总算要回头瞪上一眼的时候才挪开。

“你朋友受伤了？”女人问。汉克点点头，她转身划卡，拉门，动作一气呵成，甚至没有叹气。

密匝匝排列的货架全部是空的，顶灯打在上面，显出大片阴冷、浑浊的灰色。她指向斜放在墙壁和最右侧的架子间的纸箱，低声说：“总统令下达后，上面要求把所有东西装箱，运出城。不过他们走得急，剩了点老版本的生物组件。”

“谢谢。”康纳说，汉克猜他早知道这回事。

女人走到门口，背对他们点燃一支烟。“如果你的朋友们需要，就都带走吧。”

康纳笑了，逐个取下纸箱，摞上脚边的推车。汉克盯了他一会儿，直到他的酒窝也落进货架投下的阴影。他清了清嗓子，朝门外走。“你帮了大忙，艾莉森。”

艾莉森冲头顶吐了个烟圈。“我知道你在想什么。福勒没闲工夫，况且，你猜他为什么叫我看这儿？明摆着的事。”她略作停顿，“他们来局里抓仿生人，没开枪，因为我们有枪，我们在看着，但什么也没做。这是我能做的最起码的事——什么也不做。” 她拿烟头点了点屋内。汉克轻拍她的肩膀，没再回话。

“保护好他，也让他保护你。你有把硬骨头，但越这样越难熬，需要有人提醒你世界上除了垃圾还有别的东西。现在去帮他吧。”

“你知道他听得见我们讲话，也根本不需要帮忙，对吧？”转身之前，汉克越过肩膀瞄了眼康纳，他还在若无其事地放纸箱。艾莉森意味深长地瞥了汉克一眼。“趁你还活着，别浪费生命。”

近二十分钟后，他们把纸箱装回车里，康纳的腿上还叠了两个，紧压住上半身，顶边和他的胸口齐平。很奇怪，这么一来，他便不再假装呼吸。那辆孤零零的推车正在行道上随风滑动，很快就翻了个。对于盖文他们，这将是很显眼的“操你。”

“你在笑，这是一个美丽的笑容。”康纳流利地说。

汉克怔在原处，嘴角自觉地回落，他顶不住康纳从侧面抛来的视线，赶紧扭转头部。“是个幸灾乐祸的笑，而且词也不是这么用的。”

“我不妨大胆地说出口，将美丽仅同传统意义上的女性特质挂钩是种落后的词意建构。”

“嘿！嘿，我完全同意，好吗？我的意思是，你不能期待别人听到这话，还只取字面含义。”

“如果你暗示我其实没有从你的笑容中获得极大的满足，并没有真诚地欣赏，你错了。”康纳陈述道，就像预告明天的天气，谁都知道雪会继续下。

汉克赶紧启动了汽车，他太老了，不适合多想。“随你的便吧。现在怎么办？”

“如果你不介意，我想先去耶利哥。”

“重点是他们不介意。”汉克叹道。

“他们同意了，我们现在过去。”康纳给了他地址，然后就一声不吭，双手僵硬地撑在座位边上，以维持平衡。他的体态充满机械性中最灵活和优雅的部分，边角比先前稍柔软些，令他想到寒冷而流动着的东西，譬如刺痛喉结跟嘴唇的雪，它已经无处不在。

汉克允许左手离开方向盘，抹把脸，忽视了康纳在云端遨游时还不忘斜射来的眼神。

车在日落前赶到戈迪.豪国际大桥附近的模控生命厂房。内部无疑是空的，但好歹比较宽敞，也可能留有没来得及销毁或转移的装配用器械，想必伤员都在这处据点。这也意味着他们要么真信任康纳，要么面临弹尽粮绝的处境。他们都朝副驾驶的窗外望，瞧不清对方的神情。半分钟过后，马库斯领着几个人出来，脸上蒙着不断浮动的光斑。

渐渐式微、几乎看不出颜色的日光中，马库斯在奔跑中展开身体，不设防地环视四周。从老爷车到延伸至河岸的干草，再到无尽头的铅灰色天幕，他的目光包揽全部的颤抖，无论它的来源多么伟大或渺小。仿佛他宁愿替号哭者挨打，愿意把心掏出来砸在暴君的鼻子上。汉克的眉头倏然间解开，和平或许是暂时的，但他们已经赢了。

马库斯拉门车门，转移康纳腿上的纸箱，其他人则利索地清空后座和后备箱。

“谢谢你，兄弟。也谢谢你，安德森先生。”马库斯的声音像淌着巧克力，想象这样的声音出现在革命领袖身上挺难，如同想象康纳把他的优先级调到革命前面。

汉克动了动嘴唇，最后对马库斯点头，什么也没说。

康纳说：“都是老版本的生物组件，没有蓝血，模控生命大楼也已经被封死。我很抱歉。”

“总比没有好，这些天不可能事事如意。”马库斯看了汉克一眼。“耶利哥不会和DPD及军方正面交锋，至少目前寄希望于与华府的谈判。我也很抱歉，你的同事必须守在这个风云诡谲的地方，为武力冲突做准备。”

“我不知道该如何回答，”汉克坦言，“但我也怀有希望。”这是个陌生的词语，但脱口以后，他感到莫大的释然。接着，他让轻微抖动的视线落回康纳的侧脸。“你该走了，你的同胞需要你。”

康纳直视了他片刻，再朝马库斯仰起头，合成的声音在边缘处碎裂。“你们今晚需要我？”

“我们需要让你的搭档等会儿，去处理你的伤口。”马库斯以不容置疑的口吻说，唇角缓缓抬升。“但你可以明早再来帮忙。”

 

他们到家时，天色已经完全转暗。急风拖住雪云钝重的边角，它们层层堆叠，无法渗出天然的光，附近也没有灯光。他的夜视能力大不如前，开门还得凭康纳头部一小簇稳定的蓝色。

灯亮前，相扑就蹭到他们两个的腿上，康纳毫不迟疑地跪下，轻拍它的头顶。汉克缓慢地撤出一条腿，再一条，康纳以狠厉、精确著称的双手正在挠相扑毛茸茸的下巴。

“我去检查水和气的情况。”汉克咕哝道。不过他首先跑进洗手间，用凉水拍了把脸，怒视镜中除了眼袋以外没看头的老家伙。结果是，嗡鸣声突然占据了脑海，倦意也打得他措手不及，必须在盥洗台边撑一会儿。

“该死。”

“汉克！你还好吗？”门被猛然拉开，温凉的手指缓缓捧起他的下巴，扶他靠在肩上。康纳的身体没有看上去坚硬，汉克闭紧双眼，勉力不向他的胸口下沉。康纳开始按揉他后颈的某处，那很疼，但他尝试睁开眼以后，视野清明了。

“我没事，就是累。”他立即抽身，几乎能听见康纳的棕色狗狗眼后面，那些比喻性的齿轮快速地咬合。本来，他想晚些再面对他，还没理清所有让脑袋发胀的问题。

康纳显然把他的动作理解为精神焕发的表现。他立直身体，逼近了一步。“我检查过水、电、气，都没问题，副队长。”

“你不需要跟我汇报，看在老天的份上。”汉克倚着盥洗台说，“况且这是在家，叫我汉克。”

“好的，汉克。我希望为你腰部的伤上药，可以吗？”

汉克瞠目结舌地望着他。“我希望单独待会儿。”

这次康纳难得地没有同他辩驳，但接下来的动作也没好到哪儿去。他调转脚跟，同时对汉克挤挤眼。“如你所愿。”他说，门轻轻地扣合。

“操。”汉克低声咒骂。他是个无药可救的老混蛋，那个自由、年轻的灵魂却甘愿走进他的狗窝。“这都什么世道。”他嗤笑了声，然后依据便条，欠身从镜柜的角落抓出碘酒。他洗过手、掀起衣角，按了按，觉得完全没必要处理。不过，鉴于房子里有个爱管闲事的万事通，最好别给他介入的机会。

他按部就班地清洗、处理伤处，发现没有带干净衣服进来。两个选择，赤膊进屋，或再把脏衣服套上。脱下来就够费劲了。卧室离这儿只有几步之遥，汉克咬紧牙关，推门而出。他绝没有一丝一毫的期待，想象康纳就在那儿。

事实上，他并不在附近。但这个宇宙的巧合特别多，譬如，他被指派调查异常仿生人参与的谋杀案，碰见他的康纳。譬如现在，康纳端着狗粮走进客厅，灵活地避开酒罐和杂志。途中，因为一份有年头的纸质《时代》，他转换迈步的方向，本来直视前方的目光随肩膀扭向汉克。

“需要帮助吗？”康纳停在原处。相扑连大气都不出，那个叛徒。毋庸置疑，他略凸起的腹部和多年来的枪伤已经全部映入对方的眼里，被记录，被定格。“不。”他凭鼻息吐字，冲进了卧室。

回到客厅后，他扔给康纳一套睡衣。“如果你在这儿过夜，就把身上的鬼玩意脱掉。”康纳像分析犯罪现场一样近距离地检视这团衣物，感谢老天，他没念出得到的数据。

“那么我会使用你的洗手间。此外，根据你的食材，唯一可行的晚餐方案是速食汤。”

“原来是这么回事啊，大侦探。”他挖苦道，“你可能忘了，冰箱里还有酒。”

由于隔着门板，康纳的声音有些含混：“那对你的身体没好处。”

听到这儿，他反而松了口气，有种尘埃落定的错觉。他没开电视，即使市内的信号尚未被屏蔽，至于可看的内容，他也早就置身其中。汉克将双手搭在沙发背上，头仰到后方，合上眼。他太累了，而此刻的疲倦伴随快意，他既想抓住心口大喊一通，又想撂下一切，把自己忘掉。

“汉克？”康纳走近了，“你要睡觉吗？”

“什么？”他用口型送出连自己也难以置信的答复，就昏了过去。

后来，他在床上清醒，起初没意识到曾经睡着。他用手背按压额头，摸到冷汗，喉咙里的火烧出了糊味。汉克咬咬牙，勒令双腿从床边滑落。他蜷了会儿身子，等反胃的劲头过去。

床头柜上有垫着纸巾的止疼片和一杯水。他盯过去，两眼逐渐恢复了神采和标志性的怒意，如临大敌。他警惕地环顾四周，认定康纳还在门外蛰伏。

他吃了药，自嘲地笑笑。即使康纳潜入屋内，也不必担心，至少他没什么可失去的。但这个想法根本没有缓解他踱出门时神经紧绷的状态。他没开廊灯，确认过康纳不会从洗手间旁边的阴影中跳出来便进去洗漱。

汉克到客厅将百叶窗拉开，天空呈现一种雪后初霁的景状。不会维持很久，但至少在日出前，云影会变薄，向四方滤出清亮的靛色。或许该开窗通风了。他很久没有因为下雪兴奋过，这是天杀的底特律。他打算开康纳先前弄坏的窗户，新换的更好推。

客厅被整理过，康纳不知道从哪儿找到垃圾袋，分别装好易拉罐、玻璃瓶和相扑脱的毛，又按出版方而非材质使杂志、报纸各归其类，倒没有将它们清走。汉克小心地绕过几摞紧密联结的平板和纸张，视线斜掠过窗口。

他的呼气声随手臂微微地打颤。康纳正站在门前，仍穿着汉克挑选时就心知看上去很蠢的大号睡衣，脚上只有模控生命配发的黑袜。他没有眨眼，胸口不作起伏，嘴唇微张。几滴雪水沿他的鼻梁下坠，滑进敞开的领口，这座塑像颤抖了。

汉克抓过夹克，推门而出。此时，与这个来自异世的造物、边界的撕裂者的距离只有几尺，但他仍感觉在远方注目一个落进雪地的白点，直到康纳半转过身体，与他对视。

“早安，汉克。”

“嘿，”汉克试探地说，“昨晚是你把我放到床上的？”

康纳的嘴唇抿成一条线，再以几不可见的程度上扬。“是的，你并不重，但仍需要加强肌肉的锻炼。”在汉克回击前，他又说：“抱歉，由于预估你这时不会起床，我擅自拿了你的钥匙。”

“那倒不成问题，你也可以配一把。”汉克震惊地听自己咬住尾音，看到康纳眨了一次眼，又一次，然后调转整个身体，近乎笨拙地伸长手臂。哦。

这次康纳主动将头枕上他的肩膀，他数着呼吸，等待康纳放手。等他终于这么做了，汉克大声说：“你不该只穿袜子出来，鞋柜里有拖鞋。”

“我会清洁它，况且机体察觉不到寒冷。”

“你的脸都发蓝了。”哈，完美的双关语，瞧瞧这个。

“而你的脖子有些红。”康纳就事论事地说。

汉克告败地垂下头，再把脸埋进手中，从指缝中流出介于咳嗽和大笑之间的闷响。最后他抹了把眼睛。“人类真难捉摸，对吧？”

“是的？”康纳的LED指示灯反复旋转，出于某种幼稚的报复心理，汉克不会给他线索。他接着问：“你在外面做什么？这里没什么看头。”

康纳的视线再次投向天际，追随雪云缓缓聚合的路径。“我在感受。现在和以往不同，信息唤起……反应。我主动预测云层变化的模式，计算风速和温度，触碰雪，激发记忆的回放。感觉使我知晓色彩、冷热、声调，我得以获悉整体的面貌，也许用单纯的物理功能无法解释。每次我这么做，都仿佛第一次睁开眼。进一步说，尽管环节与环节间的各类情绪都以百分比显示，我选择忽视。”

“你感到了什么？”

康纳放缓语速：“我比人类捕捉更多的细节，刚才我感到冬天的城市，但春天的要素被包含在泥土和废弃的轨道下。脚步和枪声的余音，蒸发的蓝色，被雪掩盖的红色。这座空城远非寂灭。这奇怪吗？”

“不，一点都不。”因为你有灵魂，它不需要靠人性来自证，汉克想。他的太阳穴不停地跳动，像转动的指示灯。康纳耐心而期许地望着他，似乎知道他的话没讲完。

“那现在呢？”

“我感到了你。”他声明。

 

“耶利哥要派人接我。”康纳抱歉地说。耶利哥一晚都在与华府对话。今早，马库斯将集合领导层，邀请多名具备专业知识或相关经验的仿生人，极老派地面对面讨论，拟出第二十八修正案。新口号是“生存权和公民权缺一不可。”当时汉克举起啤酒罐，和空气干杯，尽力掩住脑海后方那具了无生气、眼睛半睁的机体。

他耸耸肩，决定利用对方的愧疚，多灌几口酒。“很好理解，我昨天知道了一个据点的位置，这才公平。”

康纳深以为然地点头。“他们还希望你帮个忙。”

和康纳有关的事发展得过于迅速，他只能像现在这样，在呼吸间喘上一句：“什么？”

“目前掌握的生物组件不够，而至少三十人本可以排除停止运转的威胁。”康纳皱眉，“我们知道，几个地点的处决结束后，军方没来得及带走尸体，他们的组件可以再利用，仍有一些尚未带回耶利哥。”

“你们希望我把尸体带到昨天的位置？”汉克放下啤酒罐，怀疑他听错了。

“当然，前提是你同意。那不会很容易，我是指就你的精神状态而言，雪势并不能影响定位及拖曳。”康纳扣合双手，垂下眼睛。

“这不属于我的利益问题，他们真的乐意……”

仿生人仿佛总蒙着雾气的视线立刻从斜下方投来，刺入他的眉心。“这是你的利益问题，汉克。你对我们产生了强烈的同理心，四个处决点共十二具尸体，至少需要来回两次，途中没有营业的餐馆、餐车或交谈的对象。有受创伤的风险。你确定吗？”

他没有解释受创伤的过程，很大的进步。汉克苦笑道：“我见过足够多的死者，何况我来做这事能给你们省时间，毕竟按你的说法，拟草案需要每个仿生人参与。依我看，借舆论的势头，它越快送到他妈的国会，被敲定和提出的可能越高。”

“谢谢。”康纳近乎悲悯地叹息，千万宗可能的、已经发生的死亡自他的眼底浮起又迅速降落。他写便条的时候，汉克猛灌了几口酒。约莫五分钟后，他跳下沙发，将套着汉克洗旧的棉袜的双脚伸进鞋里。

“我该走了。”

“走吧，今天是你们的大日子。”汉克摆摆手，假意将视线完全转移到便条上。像打印的。有些事不会改变。

等车辆驶远，他将空罐放到脚边，起身活动了肩膀。相扑慢悠悠地走向他，实际上它才是更有活力的那位。

“抱歉伙计，现在不能带你散步。”他低声说。长时间以来，他都不是负责的主人，无论对于工作还是宠物。但从明天起，他可以让承诺不再空洞，它很快就会到来。

再次捏紧方向盘以后，汉克呼出一口热气，微微发汗的胸口逐渐冷却。他恍然大悟。如今，他是底特律唯一自由的人，他旧日的同僚和康纳的同胞一样，正在死守阵地，等待一场永远不该发生的战争。

汉克心不在焉地拨弄汽车收音机，在撕拉声的烘衬下无来由地大笑。上路前，他安抚似地拍拍方向盘，没理会滑到鼻尖的眼泪。

仿生人的尸体和人类的不同，他们看上去真的走了。人类赋予死亡永恒的意义，认定它指向绝对的终结或意识的升华，其必然性也让掠夺资源、追求权力和其他破事儿更顺理成章。他们敬畏死，逃避死，但它本身只是一声枪响。生存得艰难的物种反而理解这层奥秘，失去值得缅怀，死亡则被用作描述性词语。

（“停止运转”，康纳说过，“从物理以及概念上讲”。）

汉克替一个姑娘拂去额头的雪层。她的手腕曾在挣扎中扭曲，恨意却被定格在一个无法情境化的瞬间。尸身不会浮肿，没有味道和血迹，又彻底地丧失光彩。她的指尖紧抵另一个姑娘的掌心，是最后时刻的发力。对方的致命伤在脑部，同样穿着牙科诊所的制服，头部偏向她，但没来得及调转目光。

也许是同事或朋友，也许是爱人，就像蓝发崔西和她的挚爱。康纳没跟来是件好事。汉克艰难地让后脑有伤的仿生人翻身，才将她们分开。

起初，他打横抱起尸体，膝盖不住地发抖。到后面就喘起粗气，拉住仿生人的双臂或双腿，先在地面拖行一段时间。等车和后备箱都安置满，汉克靠着车门站了片刻。他干咳了几声，仰起头。雪还在他妈的下，必须尽快上路。

有人背着枪在库房门口等他。看他们专注的表情，大概正在参会，除了从肩上滚落的雪片以外没一点动静。他按了下喇叭，其中几名仿生人才朝他跑来。由于视界和耳畔充斥着各类信息，他们道谢时没费调动肌肉的功夫。然而，抱起兄弟姊妹的尸体后，他们的神情立时变得悲伤而肃穆。

往据点内移动时，仿生人的目光仍停留在尸体上，如此炽热，仿佛凝视一个新生的婴孩。汉克静默地注视，不确定他们看见了什么：即将补入同伴体内的生物组件，或者送出祝福的鬼魂。还有，他自嘲地笑出声，傲慢的老男人肯定无法想象的事物。

他在下午风最猛的时候回到家中，又累又饿。咽下低劣的速食，冲过澡以后，汉克并未感到头痛得以缓解，但已经不困了。他突然想做点什么，跟威士忌和左轮手枪没关系。实际上，这两样东西叫他反胃。倒不是本着悔过的心情，他还有点自知之明，深谙离这一步还差十万八千里。只不过，如果一件没意义的事重复了太多次，你总算清醒以后，会对它产生强烈的生理性排斥。

一旦脱离酒醉后无处不在的嗡鸣声，屋内就过于安静。他叹口气，把擦头发的毛巾扔到一边，看看这个昏暗、隐蔽的地界，又看看趴在门口的相扑。

“准备好去散步了？”他自问道。

如他所料，那更像相扑领着他散步。它跑得极快，迎着凛风，快活极了，汉克不禁深感愧疚。不过，它永远只在离他很远的地方等他。不时地，他惊觉这把嘴里呛着雪的老骨头很快就要摔到地上，或者这么说吧，出门后他一直在后悔。雪上加霜的是，他从老远处看见康纳提着两个全食超市的纸袋，从门口朝他望过来，却什么也做不了，只能喘着粗气，目送相扑飞快地奔向他。那个小混蛋。

“这些是什么？”他把整个身体撞到门前面，一边开门，一边警惕地问。

“食物，包括蔬菜，你需要更充分的营养。”

“我不……你怎么搞到它们的？”

康纳眨眨眼，好像他看起来还不够无辜似的。“我在收银台上预留了足够的钱。”

“从哪儿搞到的现金？”

“属于模控生命的应急现金，百分之百合法。”他开口前已经脱下皮鞋，拎着纸袋朝厨房走了。汉克的旧袜子仍穿在脚上。说出最后一个词后，他竟敢回头朝汉克挤眼睛。

机不可失，汉克冲他的背影喊：“他们又给你放假了？”

“如果你想讨论我们今天各自的经历，”他的声音浮在流水声上面，“可以等我出来吗？”

“这不是个该死的大问题，我只想知道你那边的事办完没有。”

康纳回来了，指尖有未干的水渍。“没有我的贡献，剩余的讨论也可以进行。你呢？你还好吗？”

“我还好，而且你能探查压力指数之类的鬼东西。还有，那算哪门子答案？”

“我知道，但我想听你亲口说没事。”康纳若无其事地说，“至于第二个问题，详细地讲，我决定中止非必要的任务，回到这里。”

“什么？为什么？”

“我想这么做。”

“你想给一个有自毁倾向的老头买晚饭？”他本可以使用更尖刻的词汇，但康纳的目光为此举增加了不小的难度。

“我想和我的朋友住在一起，如果你愿意。”

汉克的喉咙发紧：“康纳，我只是第一个和你长期相处的人类。你应该多跟你的人接触，你知道，也为了挽回形象。等风波过去，要是真觉得人类有趣，就该他妈的离开这个破地方，外面有数不过来的年轻、漂亮、友善的人，别耗在这儿。”

“但他们都不是你。”康纳说。汉克目瞪口呆的同时，这个曾号称最先进的“原型机”也停在原地，迟疑了片刻。

汉克抓住康纳的肩膀，逼视着他。他的双臂随后扣在汉克的腰际，略微使力。也许汉克该倍感庆幸，他们不可能像仿生人与仿生人之间那样，仅凭接触就思想相通。

“这世界疯了。”他低声说。

“但你呢，汉克？你是否曾考虑你正在想的事，并愿意承担它的风险？你没有期待我再回来吗？”康纳弯起嘴角，这一弧度随后被汉克的嘴唇覆盖，逐渐变得湿润。

那很简单、迅速，甚至没用上舌头。接着，康纳闪烁的目光直抵汉克的眼底，他叹息道：“我嘴唇的感知功能没有启动。”

汉克垂下头，呼吸，肩膀伴随低沉的笑声抖动。他们迟早要好好谈谈，但不是现在。

等他终于笑够了，汉克抬起眼睛，告诉面前这个假装手足无措的仿生人，同时感到腰间的那双手加大了力道：“没什么可担心的，这才是第二天。”


End file.
